Rick Sanchez
"Sometimes science is a lot more art than science. Some people don't get that." ''~Rick Sanchez Credit to VsDebating Wiki Summary '''Rick '''is the leading protaganist from the TV Show '''Rick and Morty. ' Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, Likely Higher with equipment | Can increase his own physical strength into 9-C, Varies between 9-C'''and '''6-B depending on the invention, Possibly 2-A Name: Rick Sanchez Origin: Rick & Morty Gender: Male Age: 60 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Supergenious Level Intellect, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Seems to be goodat using it in combat), His portal gun can self-destruct, Can vaporize people | All base form abilities, Statistics Amplification, Has a bomb that was implied to be able to wipe all life on Earth, Energy Projection, Spaceflight with his ship, The ship has an A.I and multiple weapons to defend itself while Rick isn't there, The ship can clone people without the need of any DNA, only the personal information, Size Manipulation, Can make people explode, Has suits that contain multiple weapons, can fly and increaes the user's strenght, Has anti-gravity boots, Can summon Mr. Meeseeks, Time Stop, Has an entire arcenal of firearms, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Love Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery with Spacecraft, Likely far more. Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Defeated an alien in hand to hand combat, Beats up monsters), Likely Higher with equipment | Can increase his own physical strength into [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dyUYjH8AnY Street Level], Varies between Street Level (Some of his wepons seem to work like normal guns) and Country Level (Blew up a country sized person), Possibly Multiverse Level+ (It was confirmed that Rick could destroy the entire Multiverse if he puts his mind into it, the Rick & Morty multiverse contains infinite universes), Can negate durability with Anti-Matter Gun Speed: Likely Athletic Human (Outran alien guards) | Same as base, Some machines have Massively FTL+'''travel speed (Built a beacon that can travel to a distant planet in less than a day), Possibly '''Infinite via Time Stop Lifting Strength: Unknown | Can increase his own lifting strength to Above Average Human Striking Strength: Class H | Can increase his own striking strnght to Class KJ Durability: Likely Athlete Level (Defeated an alien in hand to hand combat) | Same as base, [https://gfycat.com/RadiantMeatyAtlasmoth Likely Higher'with armor] 'Stamina: High (Somehow had sex with an entire football stadium full of aliens that were assimilated by a hive mind) | Same as base. His ship gets it's energy from a miniature universe. Range: Melee, Some meters with ranged inventions, Trans-dimensional with his portal gun | Unknown Standard Equipment: Portal gun | A veriety of different gadgets and weapons Intelligence: Supergenius (Even though Rick is drunk most of the time, he is incredibly smart and intelligent. Stated to be the smartest person in the universe and that he could turn a black hole into a sun, Built Nanobots that could turn Morty into a car, has PDA type device that catalogs the type and location of every planet in the galaxy, has a device that can see on the molecular level, made a solution from stuff in a shack that healed a shot to the liver, could create clones of himslef and transfer his mind into them, built a combat suit out of stuff he found in an alien jungle, created a miniature universe (Microverse) to power his ship, built an anti-matter gun, built a machine that detects and measures evil, could alter items that were cursed by the devil, so the user would keep it's power without having to suffer the curse, hacked into the system of a sex robot from another planet, made a machine that allowed him to get into other people's dreams, made a device that sees into alternative realities, built a helmet that increases the user's intelligence (It made a simple house dog smart enough to take over the world), created a love potion that accidentally infects the whole world, when he tried to cure it he turned the entire population of earth into Cronenberg monsters, outsmarted a 4th dimensional being, tricked alternative versions of himself, tricked aliens into blowing themsleves up, could convert a simple cable box into a machine that can access TV shows from every single universe in the infinite multiverse) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, often reckless and is drunk most of the time. | His love potion can't make a person fall in love with someone the victim is genetically related to, is a glass cannon Key: Base | With enough prep-time